1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a printing apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, there is a printer that performs printing on a medium by relatively moving a printing unit with respect to a mounting stand on which a medium such as paper is mounted. The printing unit has a print head that performs printing by ejecting ink onto the medium. An example of such a printer includes a flatbed type printer (for example, refer to JP-A-2009-291995).
A driving motor, which is driven when the printing unit is relatively moved with respect to the mounting stand, and a motor driving portion for driving the driving motor are installed in the mounting stand of the printer. In general, an inverter is provided in the motor driving unit. The inverter converts AC power supplied from an external commercial power supply to DC power. Then, the DC power is re-converted to AC power. The re-converted power is then supplied to the driving motor. The AC power re-converted by the inverter is also supplied to the printing unit through a power transmission cable which is wired in a flexible guide linking the mounting stand with the printing unit.
Meanwhile, various circuits such as a control circuit of the print head and a control circuit of the driving motor, an AC/DC converter that converts the AC power which is supplied through the power transmission cable to DC power, and a DC/DC converter that steps down a voltage of the DC power output from the AC/DC converter and then supplies the resultant DC power to the various circuits, are installed in the printing unit.
In an inverter circuit portion including a switching element such as a field effect transistor (FET) in the inverter of the motor driving portion, a noise is generated when the switching element is switched on/off at a high speed. In a case in which the noise is propagated to the power transmission cable, there is a concern that the noise may be propagated to the various circuits in the printing unit to which the power is supplied through the power transmission cable.